This invention generally relates to automated handling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an actuated gripper device having a central support that guides movement of the actuator and supports at least one gripper jaw.
Automated handling equipment is typically employed in industrial settings for transferring work pieces between work stations. Typically, the equipment includes an actuated gripper that clamps the work pieces while moving them between the stations.
One type of conventional gripper includes an actuator that linearly reciprocates a piston. The piston is coupled to a cam pin that extends outward in opposite directions from the end of the piston. The respective opposing ends of the cam pin are received through cam slots of two opposed gripper jaws, which are received between two sidewalls that extend from the actuator. Each sidewall includes a pivot pin that extends between the sidewalls and through the gripper jaws to pivotally support the jaws from the sidewalls. A cover is usually secured to the outside of each sidewall with multiple fasteners to prevent the pivot pin from sliding out from between the side walls during use. Typically, the sidewalls also include guide slots that guide the ends of the cam pin as the cam pin slides along the cam slots of the jaws to pivot the jaws about the pivot pins between open and closed jaw positions.
The jaws of typical grippers are removable and replaceable with different jaws to accommodate work pieces of varying shapes and sizes. For example, jaws having different cam slot lengths and shapes (i.e., slot angles) may be substituted to change the size of the opening between the jaws. One drawback of conventional grippers is that removing the jaws is rather complex and time consuming. For example, in the conventional gripper described above, the multiple fasteners and the pivot pin must be removed. Each jaw must then be disassembled from the cam pin, which may be tedious because of the confined space between the side walls. Thus, the conventional gripper construction requires assembly and disassembly of a relatively large number of components within a tight space to replace the jaws. Accordingly, there is a need for a gripper construction that provides more convenient jaw replacement.